Seperation makes the heart grow fond
by pocahontas123
Summary: Bella and Alice become best friends when they are really young but edward has never liked her. Without even a goodbye, Bella leaves. When she comes back, will they accept her again? Will Edward like her? Will her past affect her future? all human.
1. Meeting Alice!

**YOU'RE NOT ALONE**

**CHAPTER 1 - MEETING ALICE!!!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

I woke up from my bed to hear my mom and dad screaming with joy! It was the thirteenth of September and my tenth birthday! I ran into the shower, used my favorite strawberry shampoo and brushed my teeth.

I wore a cute white top that my mom got me a few days ago and black jeans that fit quite well along with my favorite black and white converse.

I was so excited that I was literally jumping on my seat while eating breakfast.

"So Bells, what do you wanna do today?"

My dad, Charlie was a man of fewer words. He never expresses his emotions and feelings to others. I inherited that from him. He works as the Chief of police at Forks. Though he never really showed it, he loved my mom a lot.

"Yeah Bells! Let's all do something fun together!" I liked the idea a lot.

My mother, Renee was a lot unlike my dad. She always knew what to say. She was outgoing, confident, beautiful and really jumpy. I admired and envied her.

"Let's go to the park!"

Me on the other hand, Isabella Swan, a plain Jane. I was shy, clumsy and uncoordinated. I was not pretty but not ugly either. I was just plain and boring.

On entering the park, I spotted a short, pixie-like girl with short black hair, spiked at the had green eyes and looked really cute.

She ran up to me and said, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. I live nearby. My dad is a surgeon and my mom is an interior decorator. I have two brothers. Do you wanna be friends?"

I was a little surprised by the girl's over-enthusiasm. "Sure! I'm Isabella Swan but just call me Bella. My dad is the Chief of police and my mom is a homemaker. I live just a few streets away too."

She suddenly started jumping up and down and clapped her hands together.

"We are gonna be great friends Bella! And by the way, you look very pretty and I love your outfit!"

I blushed slightly and said, "Thanks Alice! I got it just two days back when I went shopping with my mother for my birthday."

"Is today your birthday?"

"Yeah. I'm officially ten now!"

"HAPPY BITHDAY BELLA! I turned ten a few months back."

Just then, a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair walked up to us and said "Alice dear are-oh! who is this pretty friend of yours Alice?"

"Esme, Bella, my new friend. Bella, Esme, my mother.

Alice introduced us very professionally.

"Nice to meet you dear!"

"It's really nice to meet you too !"

"Please, just call me Esme!" I really liked her.

"Mom! It's Bella's birthday today!"

"Oh! Happy Birthday dear!"

"Thank you Esme!"

"Alice, I think we better leave now. It's getting late. The boys would have come home."

"Okay mom. Bye Bella! I hope I see you later!"

"Bye Alice! Me too!"

When I arrived home, my mom and dad came over to me and gave me a box that was wrapped.

"We thought it was a little something we could give you for your birthday Bells."

I opened it and found a beautiful charm bracelet that had a locket with a picture of the three of us together. I almost cried.

"Thank you! It's perfect! I love it!"

I put it on and promised myself that I would never take it off.

THE NEXT DAY

My mom and I were at the grocery store and then suddenly Alice jumped out from nowhere and yelled "Hi Bella!"

"Hi Alice! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my mother for the obvious!"

"Obvious?"

"Groceries and food for my brothers silly!"

"Oh! Okay. Anyways this is my mom, Renee. Mom, this is Alice. I met her at the park, remember?" I said, turning to my mother.

"Sure I remember honey!" She turned to Alice,"Hello Alice! It's a pleasure meeting you dear!"

"Same here Mrs Swan!"

"You can call me Renee."

"Sure thing, Renee!"

Just then Esme appeared.

Alice said "Would you like to come to my house with me today Bella?"

"Yeah Bella! That would be really nice company for Alice and I would love to have you over for dinner!" Esme said.

I turned to my mom. "Go ahead Bells! Have fun! Call me when I have to pick you up."

"Thanks mom!"

"YAY! We're gonna have so much fun Bella!"

Alice started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. I sometimes wonder where she gets so much energy from.

Then we drove to Alice's house and as soon as we rang the doorbell, two boys came and opened the door. I was wide with shock when I saw what I saw!

* * *

Hope you all liked it!

Please don't kill me if it is bad cause this is my first fanfic.

I will continue this story only if u guys review!=)


	2. GO BELLA!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

CHAPTER 2 - GO BELLA!

The two boys looked as though they were going to kill somebody! The look on their faces was quite intimidating to me. They looked really annoyed. I silently wondered whether we came to the wrong house. I wanted to ask but silently dismissed the thought.

One of them was big, muscular, though good looking. The other was a little lanky with auburn hair and the most mesmerizing green eyes in which I found myself getting lost. He looked really gorgeous that I couldn't help but ogle like an idiot. I mentally slapped myself for doing that.

The big one then spoke. "Mom what took you guys so long! I'm hungry!"

"Me too" the other boy said.

Alice pointed to the big boy and said "This is Emmett". She then pointed to the gorgeous one and said "That is Edward".

"This is Be-" "Give us the food quickly!"

They gave us angry looks, grabbed the food and rushed off inside.

When we went inside, rather, when I was dragged I saw a man with striking features and blonde hair, looking stunningly handsome.

"This is my father Carlisle!" Alice told me. He looked at me and smiled and I returned it.

"Dad! This is Bella!"

"Hello Bella! It's really nice to meet you after all that Alice has told me about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen"

"Call me Carlisle!"

With that Alice dragged me upstairs but on the way I tripped on the stairs and I was waiting for my face to crash on the ground. Instead I landed in somone's arms. I looked up to see Edward.

Edward looked at me and then I did something that I wasn't prepared for. I blushed.

He obviously noticed me blush and shot a glare and ran downstairs into the kitchen. I was suddenly struck with grief. He didn't care about me at all. He hated me even though he doesn't even know me. He didn't even bother asking who I was or what I was here for.

Undoubtedly, noticing the incident, Alice dragged me upstairs to her room. The walls were pink and there was a purple bed with a lot of fluffy pillows.

"Spill!"

"What?"

"What the heck was that downstairs? Did you blush when you looked at my brother?"

"I love your room Alice!" I said, desperately trying to change the topic.

"Thank you but you have to tell me NOW! Do you have a crush on my brother?"

"What are you saying! I don't even know him! I don't have a crush on him"

"You're a bad liar Bella!"

"Fine! But it's just a crush! Nothing serious. Besides, he doesn't even know my name and he hates me already."

"OMG!!!!! This is so exciting! Anyways, he's always like that. Especially, when he is hungry. So you have nothing to worry about."

"O-kay"

"Let's go downstairs now. Snacks will be waiting!"

"Sure! Let's go!"

We went downstairs and when we entered the kitchen, we saw Edward and Emmett hogging the snacks. Alice ran over to the table and grabbed a cookie. Edward snapped at her.

"Hey! That's our food! You can't just take that away like that! You are such a looser! Get away from our cookies! Tell her Emmett!"

How dare Edward say that!

"Exactly! You better stay away from our cookies squirt!" Emmett yelled.

I got so angry at both of them. They can't just mess with us and get away with it! I was gonna teach them a lesson. So I yelled back.

"Listen jerks! You better take back everything that you just said! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it! And haven't you goofballs ever heard of sharing or are you that stupid! These cookies are for everyone and not only you two. So you better apologize to Alice and give us our fair share of cookies!"

Alice looked really surprised and Edward and Emmett stared in shock at me. Then finally Edward spoke up.

"Mom! I'm not sharing these cookies with these losers."

Esme came into the kitchen.

"Children! Stop arguing and share the cookies! They are for everyone Edward and please apologize to Alice and Bella for yelling and behaving so ungentlemanly. Is this the manners that I have taught you?"

"Sorry Alice and Bella. Sorry mom. It won't happen again" He shot a glare at me.

Emmett was still dazed by what had just happened and so I went over to him and mockingly tapped his head twice hard! He winced.

I laughed and along with Alice and our cookies, went upstairs.

"Bella! You were amazing! You are my bestest friend from now! Thank you for standing up for me like that. I have never seen anyone do that to Emmett before. He was so shocked!"

"No problem Alice! They deserved to be taught a lesson!"

We both laughed and talked for sometime till Esme came and told me that my mother had called and said it was time to go.

"Can you please stay for a sleepover, Bella? Please?" Alice chirped.

"I'll ask my mom."

I called my mom and asked her. She said that it was ok and that she would bring my stuff here. When I told Alice, she was jumping up and down and was so excited that everyone was worried that she would break something. Esme was more than happy to oblige once Alice asked her.

Right then Edward asked "What is she still doing here? Wasn't she supposed to leave long back?"

Alice retorted "She's staying for a sleepover and I'm calling Rosalie too!"

He was angry and yelled "Fine! Then I will call Jasper for a boys' sleepover too!" He gave me an angry glare. "I'll get you back for what you did!"

"We'll see about that!" Alice said.

Just then my mom came and dropped off my belongings and told me that she will pick me up in the morning tomorrow and also asked me to have a good time. I said goodbye and came back to Alice. Just then I remembered her telling Edward about someone called Rosalie and Edward mention someone called Jasper.

"Alice, who are Rosalie and Jasper?"

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins. We have been really close to them from when we were three. You'll love them and so will they! Rose, you and me are gonna have so much fun tonight! They will be here any minute!"

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be them!" Alice chirped. Esme opened the door and there was a beautiful girl and a good looking guy standing outside.

"Hi Rosie! Hi Jazz!" I couldn't help but notice Alice staring at Jasper

"Hey Alice! Who is this?" They both asked pointing at me.

"That's Bella. I met her at the park and now she and Rosie are my best friends! She even shouted at Emmett and got him so shocked that he couldn't move for almost five minutes!" Alice replied, excited. She turned to me. "That's Rosalie and Jasper!" She pointed to them.

"Hi Bella! It's really nice to meet you!"

"Yeah! Me too!" I said, delighted.

Right that time Edward and Emmett bustled in the room and yelled "Yo Jazz! Get over here! We have some serious work to do!"

Jasper said goodbye and ran over to them.

Rosalie, Alice and I went to Alice's room. Alice narrated the whole story about what I did to Emmett and Edward to Rosalie. I just smiled. Rosalie was totally shocked once the story was over.

"That was incredible Bella! I didn't know that you had it in you to do that to Emmett! No one ever has done such a thing to him before!"

"Thanks Rosalie!"

"Call me Rose or Rosie! Only my best friends can call me that and you're one of them!"

"That's really nice of you Rose!"

Alice then yelled "Guess what Rosie! Our Bella has a crush on Edward!"

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Guys! It's just a crush!"

"Don't worry Bella! You're not alone. Alice has been crushing on Jasper for ages! She has even imagined how their wedding is gonna be!" Rose said.

"Hey! He's gonna realize it too someday! Besides, everyone knows you have a major crush on Emmett!" Alice told Rose.

"Yeah. I hope he likes me too. Anyways, what were they being so serious about downstairs?"

"They are trying to get us back for what we did." I said.

"I have a plan. Let's play a whole lot of pranks on them to get them back for even trying to mess with us!" Alice chuckled evilly.

"That's a great idea!" Both of us laughed.

Payback time!

* * *

Hope You all liked this too! Pls review and tell me how it is...


	3. Let the prank wars begin!

**Sorry I haven't been updating for long! I got stuck with school work. Have loads of that! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

For our first prank we decided to put whopee cushions under their chairs before dinner!

Just before dinner, we sneaked into the dining room and placed the whopee cushions under the boys' chairs. Just then Carlisle walked in.

"What are you girls doing here now? Dinner is in 15 minutes."

We were almost caught when Rose blurted "We thought we could help with something here…that is...if you guys needed any…"

Whew! That was an amazing story!

"Thank you girls but dinner is almost ready. You can go play whatever you want till Esme and I call you here."

"Okay dad!" Alice squeaked.

We ran out of the dining room and were laughing our heads off till the guys walked past us and gave us all menacing glares. We laughed even harder at that! We couldn't believe what just happened! It was so cool! I had never done anything like that in my life before! We were laughing so hard for the next fifteen minutes that we lost track of time and Esme had already called us for dinner…thrice!

We ran into the dining room.

Esme asked "What were you girls laughing so hard about?"

We were snickering when Alice answered "Oh nothing. We just came across something that was really funny!"

Esme and Carlisle just smiled while the three boys were giving us suspicious looks. Just then Esme asked us all to be seated. Oh this was going to be good!

We were watching intently when the boys went to sit on their seats. Just when they sat….

Noises started coming from the cushions of their chairs!

EWWWW!!!!

Rose, Alice and I screamed "Ewww!! You guys are sick!"

Though we were in pretend 'disgust' we were also in hysterics! Who knew that our little plan would work out so well!

Esme and Carlisle had a disgusted look on their faces and Esme said "Boys! Have some table manners! It's not polite to do that while we're eating! Apologize to the girls right now!"

All three of them said in unison "But we didn't do it! It wasn't us! We promise!"

Just then the noise came again. And again. And again! It was hilarious! The three of us were in hysterics! Esme and Carlisle were shocked!

Carlisle almost yelled "What is wrong with you boys?!? Stop that this instant!"

The boys just then shifted in their seats uncomfortably and made the noise again! We finished our dinner snickering. The boys noticed our reactions and the smug looks on our faces and became suspicious. Carlisle announced "Since you boys weren't in your best of behavior tonight during dinner, I suggest that you will do the dishes and make the girls their orange juice and dessert tonight. No buts!"

We stopped dead on our tracks while we were on our way to the living room while all three of them had smug looks on their faces. We were doomed! We obviously couldn't refuse in front of Carlisle and Esme! They were gonna get us back!

All three of us were panicking while those stupid boys went to the kitchen and started to put together the worst drink in the history of bad drinks! They even added sauce for heaven's sake! Ugh! They started making our dessert next. We were sure to get sick and puke tonight!

We just then saw what they put! EWWW!

They added ginger and butter in our dessert! Gross!

The worst part is that Carlisle and Esme were in the living room, oblivious to this madness! We couldn't even tell them because then the boys would make fun of us!

They each picked up the drinks and dessert that they made and gave it to us with mocking looks. We glared at them and unwillingly gulped it down in front of Carlisle and Esme. They would pay for this! It tasted HORRIBLE! I was sure that I would puke! It tasted worse than puke! GROSS!!!!

We immediately ran into the kitchen and drank all the water we could and rinsed our mouth in the sink!

That was the worst food that I had ever tasted!

The boys were laughing on the floor! They thought this was funny! We would so get them back for this!

Alice, voicing my thoughts said " EW!!!! That was sick! We are so going to get you guys back for this!"

Emmett said half laughing" It was only fair after your little prank with the whoopee cushions!"

Rose said "We took it easy on you guys till now. Let the real war begin!"

Note to self: Never get on Rose or Alice's bad side. They are scary! Not to mention life threatening!

We gave the best challenging looks and hard faces to them and ran to Alice's room! We began coming up with the most devilish and devious plans we could. We were gonna make their lives tragic!

"Why don't we put snakes on their beds!" Alice screamed.

"No. How about putting pink dye in their shampoos! They will look like idiots!"Rose said.

"Why do you guys have pink hair dye?"

"Silly Bella! You never know when it could be needed. It comes in handy for situations like this" Alice said. These girls are crazy!

We sat for half an hour coming up with ways to squish those stupid boys. After half an hour we came up with the best plan!

We ran downstairs. The three of them were lazing around on the couches. Alice said in her most innocent voice" Let's have a movie night! What do you say boys?"

"No way! You guys can't get us back so easy. We're smarter than you think. You guys will probably pull some stupid prank on us again! There is no way we are going to have a movie night! You guys suck at pranking! We are so much better at this! I don't even see why you try!" Edward rambled.

"No silly. We're not gonna pull pranks on you guys! If you don't believe us, we'll make a movie treaty! How about no pranks from both sides till the movie is over. We can't have a sleepover without a movie!"Alice said.

"A movie treaty huh? We might just take you up on that offer" Emmett said. They then huddled up and started whispering amongst themselves. They came back up and Jasper said" Ok. We agree. But no pranks from you guys till the movie is over. Deal?"

Rose said "But same goes to you guys. No pranks till after the movie!"

"Ok. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Consider this a movie treaty!" Edward said.

"Fine!"I huffed

We all made the deal and shook hands! Though only us girls know that the treaty won't last long!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Review! Keep reviewing! Thank you!**


	4. Movie Treaty

**Sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time! I was caught up with school and homework.  
I have my exams going on too. I finally got this chapter out cause actually my friend forced me to otherwise it wouldn't have come out in weeks. Sorry again! **

* * *

Chapter 4 Movie treaty

We decided that the girls get to make all the food and the guys choose the movie for our movie night. Alice had told me that the Cullens always had movie nights on Friday nights. It was sort of a tradition.

"Now Bella come with us" Rosalie said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Duh! Because we have to give you a pretty makeover and dress you up!" Alice jumped.

I WAS DOOMED!

I swear to god I had half a mind to run away.

Stupid pixie started to pull me to her room. She was so small but she sure had an iron grip!

"Alice! Rose! I hate makeover sessions. I don't wanna be a Barbie!"

Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"We are gonna call this BELLA BARBIE!"

"We are gonna get you a new dress, and do your hair, and put make up for you! Yay!"

Ugh! Why does this happen to me!

For the next half an hour, Alice and Rose were attacking me with make up and curlers and creams and new dresses that Alice had and what not! How come Esme lets them use all this?!? They are hazardous to human population! This was so not fair but I couldn't say anything if I valued my life.

"Alice! Ow!" I yelled as she tugged on my hair.

"Stay still Bella!"

"Why do I have to do this?!!? We are only going to watch a movie and probably go to sleep!" I said.

"Because we want Edward to think you look cute! Obviously!" Rose said.

"But isn't this a little too much! I'm not going to look as pretty as any one of you guys!" I said a little sadly.

"Not a chance Bella! That's nonsense! Edward is so going to fall for you. You look so pretty! Now stop moving so we can make you look even prettier." they yelled.

They tortured me for another 15 minutes.

With that they were done! I was free!

When I looked at the mirror, I saw a really pretty girl. I wasn't sure it was me. The makeup looked natural and I was speechless!

"You guys are miracle workers! I love it!" I rejoiced.

"Great! Now go change into your pajamas!"

After all of us changed, we went to the kitchen and started making the 'popcorn'. We added salt, pepper, lime, and any hot spicy thing that we could find. Then in the drinks we added too much sugar and a little ginger essence and a little sauce too! We made the world's worst cookies and we took ice cream that was fifteen days old left on the counter. We made a proper bowl of popcorn for us girls and a fresh batch of cookies which looked delicious! For us, we put ice creams that Alice bought today at the grocery store into three similar looking bowls.

Each prank seems better than the previous one!

We took all the 'food' and went to the living room where all the boys were sitting.

"We picked the movies!" Emmett said.

"Did you pick out some weird movie that involves fighting? Mom said that was not allowed!"

"No sis! You of all people should trust us with this!"

"No I can't."

They both stuck their tongue out at each other. At times like this I wished I had a brother or sister. It would be so much fun.

We all sat on the ground and started eating the food after giving the guys their 'food'. They put the movie in the player and sat down next to us. I was waiting for it. Right that instant after tasting their popcorn, the boys shrieked! They ran into the kitchen to get their drinks because the popcorn was so spicy! We were laughing our heads off and when we followed them into the kitchen. The minute they drank their 'drinks' …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! WHAT DID YOU SQUIRTS DO!?!?!?!?!?"

" Nothing. We just added a little of this and that!" We said laughing.

"You little-! We'll get you back for this and trust us- you'll be having one hell of a movie night tonight!"

They ran to the sink and fought to drink all the water that they could! What a sight! Probably the best I have seen all my life!

"Emmett! Stop hogging all the water!"

"Yeah Em! Move over man!"

"Dude! My mouth is on FIRE! AAAAAHH!!!" In the middle of all the funny chaos that happened I realized one thing…EMMETT SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!

Alice, Rose and I couldn't take it anymore. We high-fived each other started our rounds of laughter all over again!

This was one of the best nights of my life!

Then when everything died down we sat to watch the movie. The guys had a mischievous look on their faces…I wonder what's going on.

When the movie started Rose, Alice and I screamed! They put on a weird horror movie! Payback is horrible!

"What the hell is this Emmett?!?"

"Payback sis! We so own you guys at pranks!"

For the rest of the movie I screamed so much that I almost lost my voice. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor next to each other. AWW! They were leaning on the couch that they made me and Edward sit on. Just my luck that I have to sit with a guy who hates me! Actually I think they planned that. They were evil!

Rose and Emmett were sitting on the floor too. They were actually leaning on each other! How cute!

But me, Edward sat so far away from me like I was the plague. It was expected.

Just then I screamed. A guy just died! I was shaking with fear when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Edward.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Isn't that obvious?!"

"Sorry. It's just a movie. No need to be so scared."

"Easy for you to say!"

"It's okay Bella. Calm down."

"Humph! "

He chuckled. It sounded so sweet!

What?!?

Snap out of it Bella! You're going crazy!

At the end of the movie Alice dragged me upstairs.

"What was all that about Bella?"

"What?"

"You didn't think I noticed! Edward and you were actually talking!"

"Yeah Bells. I noticed that too" Rose helped.

"He was sorta telling me not to be scared. It's nothing really."

"Yeah right! That was the first time he actually talked to you without saying something rude! It surely means something!"

"I agree with Alice"

"Whatever guys. Anyways Rose, how come you and Emmett were almost leaning on each other?"

"Uh…he sorta told me the same."

"EEEP! Jasper told me the same thing too!"Alice had dreamy eyes.

"But it was all their fault. They put the stupid movie."

"We have to get them back!"

"Yeah" I agreed.

We were discussing plans and came up with an awesome one! This was so gonna kill them!

We set an alarm for 3 am and went to sleep.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

We woke up and sneaked into the boys' room. We had to do this quickly and quietly.

Alice went to their wardrobes and switched all their clothes to skirts and dresses.

Rose and I smeared make up on their faces without waking them up.

They were going down!

Then we quietly went back to Alice's room and started laughing. We started to do the 'Evil laugh' as Alice called it.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This was so much fun!

"I officially love you guys!"

We were laughing for some more time till we went to sleep.

Next morning we woke up early and waited for the boys to come down.

HEEHEE! This was going to be fun!

3...2....1...

"AAAAH! Alice what have you done!!"

The three of them came down to the kitchen wearing dresses and had make up all over their faces!

I love this sleepover! It is one of the best ones ever!

I rephrase, this is THE BEST one ever!

_Click!_

Rose took a picture!

Esme saw them and started to laugh. "That's a nice look boys! It suits you!"

"Stop it mom!" Edward said.

"Sorry. You guys deal this on your own." She went to the front room.

"That's a really nice picture! You guys look very pretty"

"Shut up Alice! Give us back our clothes and tell us how to get this make up off!"

"No can do bro! Apologise to us and promise that you won't try any more pranks on us. Then we'll not print this picture."

"Okay fine. Sorry. We won't play anymore pranks."

"Now tell us how to get this off" Emmett said, rubbing his face.

"Yeah! And give us our clothes back!" Edward said.

For the next half an hour we helped the boys clean themselves up and we gave them back their clothes. Just then Esme called me and said that my mom was coming in 15 minutes.

I didn't wanna leave. Not yet. I just had the time of my life and have to leave. Seeing my withered expression alice and esme encouraged "You can come here whenever you want Bella" "Yeah I had so much fun! You have to come next weekend too Bella!"

"Thank you Alice. And you too Esme!"

"No problem dear!"

Alice and Rose were helping me pack up my stuff and in the process we were all sad that I had to leave. But we could have another one later right?When my mom came, I saw a sad expresion on her face. Something that I had never seen before. She immediately straightened her face and smiled at me. It didn't reach her eyes. She greeted everyone and waited for me to come. I would have to ask her about it later.

I first went to Esme and Carlisle and thanked them. They both gave me a hug. "Come here whenever you want dear. This is like your own home."

"Thanks Esme."

Jasper shook my hand and said "It was nice having you here Bells. The pranks didn't mean anything. Sorry."

"No problem Jazz. Sorry about ours too."

"It's okay. You're really fun to be around. I really hope you come again soon!"

"Thanks Jazz. Bye!"

I walked up to Emmett. "Hey Em, I'm sorry for the pranks. If it makes you feel better you are like a brother I've never had. "

"Aww Bells! Don't sweat it! I love pranks! You're so much fun! Come back here soon sis!"

"Bye Em!"

"Bye Bells!" He gave me a big bear hug.

Then when I went to Alice and Rose, "Don't go Bells! Please stay fo some more time."

"I wish I could Ali but I'll come back later."

"Okay bye Bells. But promise to come back next weekend!" Rose said.

"Sure guys! I'll come here next weekend and you guys can also come home sometime!"

"Sure thing Bells."

The three of us hugged the longest until I had yo leave.

I walked past edward and I tried to say goodbye but he gave me a cold glare. My heart dropped to my stomach. Why can't we be friends? I almost had tears in my eyes. I walked away impulsively because I didn't want to cry in front of him. I was just being silly. A gorgeous guy like him could never have a crush on me. It would be really dumb of me to expect or wait for that. So with tears in my eyes I walked away.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? Hit or miss?  
Review away**!


End file.
